Electricity Dragon
Electricity Dragons were made by Draca and Radon. You do not have to ask to make a dragon from this tribe! ' '(!) TRIBE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION (!) Rules of Creation ' ''Please follow these rules, prior to creating your dragon. Thanks. # Royalty must have markings on their scales # Please ask permission before making royalty # Electricity Dragons may not have fire # Please ask before creating a hybrid Physical Appearance Electricity Dragons, have a wide span of scale color options. They could range from dark blues, to grays, to blacks, even some are white. Their underscales, also have the same color range. They also have their webbed spines, and wing membranes, which could also vary from their scale colors. Electricity Dragon's eye colors range from greens, to blues, to yellows, and grays, but never orange or red. Even though Electricity Dragons have never had orange or red, it isn't impossible for them to acquire this type of eye color, as we know of. Physically, Electricity Dragons aren't very muscular. They lack a lot of muscle mass, but their height makes up for that. They are a rather tall species of dragons, being one of the tallest in the whole world. Although, most of them hardly tower over other dragons, you can see the height difference. Their wings are large, making them suitable for long flights, and storm chasing, one of the activities that they enjoy. Their talons have a slight curve to them, but aren't hooked. The horns are often sleek, with some having a second row growing behind the first. An Electricity Dragon's tail, is usually whip thin, which is used for clearing clouds, and a quick defense weapon. The eggs of an Electricity Dragon, are quite unique compared to most dragons. Before they are hatched, their outer shells vary from black, white, and grey (to symbolize the different cloud colors). The rest of their shells are littered with what look like lightning streaks, their color, being the same color that the dragon is assigned with. Royal dragon eggs are different, however. Their eggs look them same as the others, but have spots. The spots will be the color of what the royal dragonet will be born with. Often, dragons from this tribe can tell when the dragon is enchanted. A bright or dark bolt of lightning will hit the egg, not damaging it, an award the egg with an amulet. (However, the amulet part is a long driven tale, that is more than likely not true) The amulet is given to the dragonet after he/she has hatched, which will protect the dragon's magic ability. Most animus dragons, get a special place in the Thunder Palace, depending on the dragon that is. Abilities and Powers Electricity Dragons, hence their name, are common with the element of electricity. Most of their powers are derived off of the element, so most of their powers are electricity, or shock, related. '''Lightning Breath: '''An Electricity Dragon's lightning breath, (is much like frost breath) is very dangerous. The dragon's electricity can reach up to a high voltage amount, which could kill a dragon in just a few shots. The lightning itself, is stored in the webbed spines that the dragons have, usually lighting up when in use. If you are royalty, most of the time, the lightning is stored in both markings, and spines. The color of the lightning breath, come from the color of lightning streaks on the egg. Another ability that comes with the lightning breath, is black lightning. Whenever a dragon of this tribe has compiled so much rage, their lightning breath changes colors to black. There is a rare time when dragons can be born with black lightning (which are normally cursed by the gods). Their rage infused lightning will resemble the color white. '''Electric Scales: '''The scales of a Electricity Dragon, are immune to lightning. Not the lightning from lightning breath, but regular, reoccurring lightning. Due to their kingdom being surrounded by 55% of lightning, they have trained their scales to be immune. Overtime, genetics have taken their own way of making the new generations safe from the strikes of lightning. Why are they not immune to lightning breath? This is because of what lightning breath is. The lightning part of the ability, is special. It is easy enough to store inside the dragon, but dangerous enough to kill. '''Current Sensing: '''On the bottom of every Electricity Dragons feet, are small, rough pads. Much like elephants, this tribe of dragons can sense the vibrations of thunderstorms (or dragons) from up to a mile away. Though, for a dragon to sense another dragons, they would have to be traveling in a large pack, or be running at high speeds. Over the years, the pads could be worn down overtime, which could damage their sensing power. History After the event of an untrustworthy Electric dragon stealing a poison dragon for powerful kids, Poison dragons have sworn an oath to become enemies with Electric dragons. They fight and have been known to walk into each others territory and kill random citizens. There was once a scene where a poison dragon and other rogues slipped into the royal hatchery and killed most of the eggs, eliminating any heirs! But luckily, four of them survived. Society (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Tribe Relationships * '''Fire Dragons: The relationship between fire and electricity itself, is quite calm and simple. Normally, you could only see one of two of these types of dragons conversating with each other. They rarely travel into each other's territories. There is a rare instance when a hybrid is created between the two. Whenever you have a male Fire and a female Electric (or vice-versa), you'll have a chance of getting a Plasma Dragon. * Ice Dragons: ''Just like Water Dragons, they have an unknown hatred towards them. Based off of real world science, water and ice aren't good with handling electric currents. Both tribes think they're so energetic, and they just need to calm down a while. However, there have been times where Water and Ice Dragons have come together in peace for a couple of years.'' * Nature Dragons: ''Every tribe has a neutral feeling towards Nature Dragons. Anyone could tell you that they're the ultimate step to becoming a god. Many believe that their powers were talon-picked by each individual quetz. Higher ranking dragons are always coming and going, despite they're kindhearted nature, they still hold a grudge against the Electric Dragons. Their ancestors thought it would be nice to bring upon a thunderstorm (which in return scorched the Earth).'' * Fairy Dragons: ''The Fairy Dragon is one of the tribes that are rarely met. Along with Space, Light, and Time Dragons, they all share an almost no interaction. Taking a look through history, the higher ranking tribes (often called The Astral Tribes) make little to no interactions with other dragons. Humans and Deities included. Apart from the Nature Dragons, however, they have a lackluster relationship.'' * Space Dragons:' ''The Space Dragon is one of the tribes that are rarely met. Along with Fairy, Light, and Time Dragons, they all share an almost no interaction. Taking a look through history, the higher ranking tribes (often called The Astral Tribes) make little to no interactions with other dragons. Humans and Deities included. Apart from the Nature Dragons, however, they have a lackluster relationship.'' * Poison Dragons: ''Like stated above, the Electric dragons and Poison dragons have a seething hatred towards each other. Being two super powerful dragons, they go claw-to-claw on strength. Whenever they see each other, any dragon, they either fight, or simply glare and look the other way. It isn't rare to see them fighting.'' * Metal Dragons: ''Metal Dragons have a very good relationship with this tribe. Metal itself is a good conductor of electricity in real life, so it's only possible for them to be the same here. Another reason they have a good relationship, is that Metal Dragons could have possibly made Time Dragons. Time Dragons are mostly composed of metallic materials, meaning they also have a decent relationship with each other (a reason being that the king's best friend is made of metal). '' * Light Dragons: ''The Light Dragon is one of the tribes that are rarely met. Along with Fairy, Space, and Time Dragons, they all share an almost no interaction. Taking a look through history, the higher ranking tribes (often called The Astral Tribes) make little to no interactions with other dragons. Humans and Deities included. Apart from the Nature Dragons, however, they have a lackluster relationship.'' * Ghost Dragons: ''One of the many tribes that do not reach the social world, Ghost Dragons don't show their faces. A cousin to the Bone Dragon and Undead Dragon, this tribe resides within the Crag Fields, along with other tribes and creatures. The Crag Fields are a place where no dragon hopes to reside. It is practically filled to the brim with cannibals and bandits. No other tribe come in contact with them.'' * Bone Dragons: ''One of the many tribes that do not reach the social world, Bone Dragons don't show their faces. A cousin to the Ghost Dragon and Undead Dragon, this tribe resides within the Crag Fields, along with other tribes and creatures. The Crag Fields are a place where no dragon hopes to reside. It is practically filled to the brim with cannibals and bandits. No other tribe come in contact with them.'' * Dark Dragons: ''Dark dragons, unlike the rest of their trench ridden counterparts, do show themselves in the natural world. It's not to rare to spot a Dark Dragon out in the open, but boy is it dangerous. They're mostly hunters, crooks, and bandits, looking to steal anything they want. However, this doesn't go over well with the other tribes. They were banished to the Crag Fields, along with the other deadly tribes. Darks do not attend meetings with the other social classes (excluding council meetings). ' * '''Time Dragons: 'The Time Dragon is one of the tribes that are rarely met. Along with Fairy, Light, and Space Dragons, they all share an almost no interaction. Taking a look through history, the higher ranking tribes (often called The Astral Tribes) make little to no interactions with other dragons. Humans and Deities included. Apart from the Nature Dragons, however, they have a lackluster relationship. * Earth Dragons: * Water Dragons: ''Just like Ice Dragons, they have an unknown hatred towards them. Based off of real world science, water and ice aren't good with handling electric currents. Both tribes think they're so energetic, and they just need to calm down a while. However, there have been times where Water and Ice Dragons have come together in peace for a couple of years.'' Tribe Royalty: ''' * King Intracloud (RadonTheHybrid) '''Members: Special Dragons: Hybrids: * Crystalline (CrystallineTheDragon) Category:Elements Category:Tribes Category:Tribal History Category:Dragons